Moonlight Prep
by CarolMD
Summary: This is a new story that doesn't hold any of the characters from Vampire Academy but holds some of the same ideas. Follow 18 year old Raine Mercer as she is forced to begin her Cycling at the Vampire Cycle School, Moonlight Preparatory. Rated M
1. Prologue

**Copyright: This is MY story with MY own ideas. It is not for others to use unless they ask me.**

**Prologue.**

"I just don't understand, and I don't see how you expect me to" Anger flashed through her chocolate brown eyes as she shot a glare at her mother, who was being the epitome of patience as usual.

"Raine darling, by now I am sure that you understand, I think that a better explanation for yourself might be that you don't _want_ to understand. But in the end, this is what is best for you. You are a part of this world whether you like it or not, and I am not willing to take the chance or gamble with options and end up without a daughter."

Raine resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her mother, and settled on sighing and leaning back against the wall. Of course her mother was right, that was one of the innerving parts. She was ALWAYS right. Her temple rested against the cool white wall as her mind began to sift through all the anxieties that were pressing down on her. It had been years since she had seen any of her old friends, years since she had bothered to find out what was going on in the world. It was all isolation all the time and that was how she liked it. Venturing out and having to throw herself back into a world she did her best to avoid did not sound the least bit appealing.

"Maybe it won't be so bad" Her mom settled on the bed beside Raine as her kind blue eyes rested on her only daughter.

"You're too optimistic" Raine muttered without meeting her gaze.

"Or perhaps" Her mother began thoughtfully, "You are entirely too pessimistic?" She suggested.

Raine snorted a laugh, but couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. Pessimistic. Yes the perfect way to describe her. If you thought the worst of things… Then you couldn't be disappointed right? Hardly, but it was a nice thought at the same time.

Raine watched out of the corner of her eyes as her mom's hands reached out, gently sifting through her strands of long brown hair. This was one thing she would definitely miss, her mom always knew how to relax her. "It will all be just fine" She murmured, kissing the side of her daughters head.

"No it won't"

"Don't be so stubborn, it is hardly lady like."

"I am not lady like in general. That's YOU. I somehow ended up the awkward odd ball, we have discussed this mother why do you always forget?" Raine sat up, pulling herself to the edge of the bed where she forced herself to stand up. The clothes that had once been thrown randomly into the suitcase were now folded neatly; her mother's doing no doubt. As she tossed in the last of her essential items, her eyes drifted to the picture frame on the side of her bed. In what had become a instinctual reaction her heart sunk, but her eyes were fiery as she felt a sense of pride and warmth wash over her.

"If you can't believe it will be alright from me, then believe it _for_ him darling." Her mother suggested upon following her gaze.

Raine briefly looked at her mother, but not long enough to really tell what the look on her face meant. She snatched the picture and tossed it in her suitcase before zipping it shut and dragging it onto the floor. Her eyes drifted around the room, glancing at everything from the deep purple walls, her desk completely littered with random items, to the pile of old t-shirts her mom refused to let her pack. It would be the last time she would be seeing it for a long time.

"Are you sure you don't want to take any more of these with you?" Her mother inquired while motioning toward Raines collection of books.

"I'm sure" she mumbled and dragged her suitcase toward the door. She waited for her mom to walk out, and then took one last glance around before flicking off the light switch.


	2. Chapter 1

**Copyright: This is MY story with MY ideas. No one is allowed to use it unless they ask me first.**

**Chapter 2  
**

The bulky taxi pulled outside up to a high black gate, and I squinted to try and get a better look at the school in the darkness. It was first off, surrounded by a high wrought iron fence that seemed to extend back much farther than I could see. The front of the building mirrored that of a large cathedral or church, minus the religious artifacts. Its steeple reached high into the night sky, with the Moonlight Prep symbol at the very top. A huge half circle drive brought you to the front, where two large wooden double doors were lit up by a faint porch light. There were two people standing, a man and woman, under the faint light watching their approaching taxi eagerly.

A startling handsome man came to open the door of the taxi, and of course me being the awkward individual that I am, I flung the door open before he could reach it, way too embarrassed to have someone who looked like a male model helping me out. He looked… perfect. Like one of the almost real life Ken Doll manikins you would see out at malls and places. He still smiled at me though, and I suddenly felt a strange sense of relief that he was in fact, not a manikin. As usual, my feet tended to lead me places before my mind really processed why I was going there. The school grounds seemed to extend back endlessly. There was a gray stone trail that lead all the way around, and a gorgeous lake that shimmered in the moonlight beneath a large oak tree. It was stunning.

"Admiring the view?" My eyes shot up to see a young man, who looked no older than I was, eyeing me with a suspiciously amused look. His devilish blue eyes twinkled as he glanced down at me, making me feel self conscious. I didn't recall him standing out there when we first pulled up, he must have come out when I was looking around.

"Something like that." I mumbled and walked back to where her mother stood before he could say anything else.

"And this is my daughter Raine"

I murmured her hello, finding it hard to understand why my mom introduced me like I was something to be proud of. But she only continued to smile at me, the kind of smile you would be giving to a kid who was going to turn out to be the next child prodigy. I couldn't get the egging feeling out of my head and glanced up to see the blue eyed boy still eyeing me with the same amused look. It was getting on my nerves.

"Welcome Raine, we are so happy to finally have you here at Moonlight Prep. My name is Helina, I am the Dean of students here and will be helping you get yourself situated. This, is my husband Gregory. He will be your Anatomy professor." Helina introduced while motioning toward the manikin looking man from earlier. Helina looked a lot like my mother in an odd way. They both stood tall and fair, with golden hair that fell down to their waste. Where my mother's features were more gentle, Helina's seemed to be striking and fierce. As I studied her face, trying to get a sense of what kind of person she was… and it seemed she was someone serious, but with a kind heart. I couldn't overcome the nagging feeling that something was off though.

Wait anatomy? What? There were science classes here? Gross.

"If you want to come inside, we can take you into the Gelenda." Gregory said while opening one of the large wood doors for them.

What was a Gelenda? I shot her mother a questioning look, but her mom only smiled encouragingly as motioned for her to go inside ahead of her. The door opened into a large white lobby. It seemed that they were at the tip of a V shape, as there were long narrow hallways extending back on either side. In front of the stood 2 sets of double doors, one pair was wide open and you could visibly see circular tables set up all around. The other set of doors was closed.

"That is the Commons." Helina explained. "Meals are served three times a day, and no more. Once at 8pm, once at 12am, and finally at 4am. Classes are in session from 9pm until 3 am. As you can see the students are all in uniform" I looked up at my mother in panic. I hadn't packed a uniform. "Yours will be waiting for you in your room" Helina continued as though she could read my thoughts. "You will notice the different colors they are wearing. Those in the first cycle where red, second green, third blue, and finally those in their final year of the cycle where the signature royal purple of our emblem." As I stared at the students I could definitely tell that they gradually became more beautiful looking as they got older. Those in the dark blue and purple were all stunning. I wondered if I would ever look like that.

Helina began walking, leading us toward a room as she continued talking. "Since students are constantly coming in as the school year progress' we do not place students in classes according to their years. Different cycles of students will intermingle in the classrooms. This is the Galenda." She motioned into a room, and I gasped as I looked inside. It was a completely empty room apart from the stone basin that stood in the middle of the room. From a distant look it just resembled a bird bath, but when you looked closer it was decorated with extensive jewels, and delicate symbols of the ancient vampires. I recognized the one shaped like an arrow, that represented knowledge. The room was dark except for the blue light that seemed to be radiating from the basin up into the coned cieling. It sent reflections on the light grey walls and floor that looked like water rippling, but when I looked inside of it what I saw did not look like water. It was moving, but it looked more like air then water to me.

"We will need a drop of your blood to fall into the basin" Helina explained. I know there was a stupid look on my face, i could tell by the way the blue eyes boy was smirking at me. I felt a sense of anger rising, why was here anyways? To mock the new students? "This is a very ancient practice… since the beginnings of this school's early days. You will find the other Prep schools around the world have them. This is how we know where to place you. From one drop of your blood the Galenda knows everything about you, and will be able to place you accordingly. It is out of our hands."

I stared into it curiously. I wondered what it was going to find about me. Was it possible to get turned away from the school for being too ordinary? A nervous spasm went up my chest that came out in a hysterical giggle. I clamped a hand over my mouth and looked up at the three adult faces staring expectantly at me. "Am I supposed to do it now?' I asked unsurely.

Gregory looked down at his watch. "12:15 right? Well it is 12:13 now. We must wait two minutes. Gelenda will not work until your blood is the age of 18" It was curious how he spoke of it as if it were a person. When he said 12:15 he was referring to my actual birth time… It had to be right on if it was going to work out.

I stared at it, and finally noticed the swirls inside were made up of different colors. There was a silver, gold, pink, light green, and light blue. "What do the colors mean?" I found myself asking.

Helina also stared into the basin, with much wisdom in her blue eyes. "Each color represents a different gift. Silver is knowledge, gold bravery, the light blue is kindness, and the light green friendship."

"What about the pink?"

"The pink means you will hold a remarkable talent. It is rare for a student to receive it but it does happen. There are a handful of students here who possess them I believe" It was my mother who answered. I looked up at her face, the swirls were reflecting off of her, casting a glow that made her even more beautiful then she already was. Her eyes shifted to Helina, who nodded in agreement. "Yes there are students here who have received gifts from the light." She said. "Gelenda has been generous at Moonlight"

Well I wouldn't have to worry about _that. _I was more worried if I would receive any of the colors. With my luck I would end up being the epic failure who happened to receive nothing, and was sent home.

"It is time" Gregory said.

I could feel panic rising in my chest. What if my blood dropped in and nothing happened? What if I didn't get anything? Oh no… I looked up and saw my mother extending a small pin to me. I stared at it like it was a knife for a moment, and then took it from her slender fingers. As I stood over the basin, I sent a silent prayer up to my dad. _Please let me get at least one color, _I begged.

I looked up, and saw them all staring down at me. My mother's smile was warm, Gregory stood with no emotion on his face but kindness in his eyes, the blue eyes boy no longer looked amused, rather completely serious and Helina simply looked curious. I took a deep breath and poked my finger tip with the pin. I squeezed it a little, waiting for the blood to culminate a little, and then held it over the basin. It dropped in slow motion into the basin, and the instant it hit it, the swirls began racing. With wide eyes wonder I stared into the basin, and suddenly it shot into the air a stream of silver, gold, light blue, light green, and finally sure enough, a stream of pink. All I could do was stare into it incredulously. This thing had to be broken.

"Amazing" Helina breathed, I glanced sideways at her but only for a moment before I leaned over the basin again. I couldn't seem to tear myself away from it. It was almost as if it was calling me, my name ringing softly in my ears but not from a voice I knew.

My head cocked to the side as I stared curiously, the swirls began spinning erratically until suddenly they formed a shade of lilac purple. It felt as though it shot strait into my eyes. The light was blinding as I stumbled backwards and suddenly heard a very high pitched sound that made my ears scream. I covered them quickly, and squeezed my eyes shut, but the sudden explosion or shrill noise and sensation that ensued caused me to suddenly be forced violently back, and then everything went dark.

"Honey? What has happened to her?" I could hear my mom's frantic voice but I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth and relieve her of her worry. My head was throbbing, and i could tell someone was supporting me. _Oh no!_ I thought suddenly frantic. _The explosion! Surely I must have broken it. I knew it! I was going to ruin it! _I silently cursed myself. Struggling to open my eyes, I shifted a little but the brightness didn't change no matter what way I turned. My eye lashes fluttered as I forced myself to grow accustomed to the light. "Honey? Oh Darling!" My mom exclaimed and I could feel her throw her arms around me, as I was dragged away from whoever was supporting me, and turned to see the blue eyes boy being my rescuer. Figures. I think I would have rather gone crashing to the floor in some dramatic style.

I found myself staring at the curious faces of Gregory and Helina. Their eyes immediately widened and Helina gasped in shock. I looked at her in confusion, and my mom moved away with a confused look but she too gasped when she looked at me.

"What? What is wrong?" I asked frantically. What had that thing DONE to me! I heard a commotion from the doorway and looked over to see a group of students huddled there, gawking at me. My cheeks flushed as I tried to move away from my mom and stand up on my own. Whoa, Bad idea. I fell sideways, a little dizzy, and I felt strong hands steady me. Blue eyes boy was steadying me with a sly grin.

"It is truly extraordinary" He commented and turned. I followed his gaze, and turned to see the Galenda instead of radiating a light blue, now radiating a light lilac into the room. The same color I had seen shoot into my eyes.

I looked at my mom, sure my face was full of confusion and awkward embarrassment. "Did I break it?" I asked simply. She burst into relieved laughter, and hugged me tightly. "Oh darling, I always knew you were special" She said with her warm motherly smile she had only for me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Copyright: This is MY story with MY ideas. No one is allowed to use it unless they ask me first.**

**Chapter 2**

There was a snort of laughter from the entry of the room, and gathered in the doorway was a group of students headed by a perfect little blonde. She was looking at me with a look that simple said _please_. She turned, her long blonde hair flying over her shoulder as she did and wandered away, with two girls following after her like lost puppies.

"Out of here, off to your classes right this instant!" Helina rushed them away much to my gratitude. I didn't want them standing around lurking in the doorways gawking at me like I was some sort of spectacle. Let me rephrase, I was grateful until Helina turned around and gawked at me like I was some sort of spectacle. Come to think of it Gregory was as well. Perhaps I had broken it… Figures.

"What could it mean?" My mother finally spoke but no one seemed to have an answer for her. Gregory and Helina stared between each other as if they were communicating without talking. Finally Gregory gave a stiff nod and left the room.

As I watched him go my mother set her hands under my arms and lifted me up off the ground. "Are you alright?" She asked me, the concern on her face evident.

I nodded, unable to find my voice. The room's grey walls were now reflecting a lilac shade as opposed to the crystal blue it had been radiating previously. Suddenly my mother gave a sharp gasp as her hand flew over her mouth.

"What?" I had meant to sound sharp and irritated, but my voice wavered and I only sounded weak and incredulous.

"What could it mean?" My mother repeated, ignoring my question and looking directly at Helina.

"I could not say" Helina replied, but her voice sounded far away as she stared into my eyes. Normally I would have looked away feeling completely uncomfortable but something about the way she was studying me made it so that I could not break her stare. "I suppose only time will tell, we are certainly privileged to have you here though Miss Mercer."

_Privileged? _I had to fight back a snort and instead cleared my throat. She would say that now, but we will see. People got fed up with my attitude quickly.

"Perhaps Annalise if you would not mine accompanying me to my office we could discuss getting Raine here settled in, and I believe there is someone here to see you." Helina said and directed the last part at me. I gave her a quizzical eyebrow but then when she turned her attention to the entry way my heart skipped a beat and before I could control myself I was running across the room and into his arms. A familiar place I had not been in much too long.

"It's good to see you" Keon murmured in my hair. Keon had been my best friend since I was 5 and he was 6. We had spent the last 8 months apart for the first time in our lives since he had to report here before me. He still looked the same, blazing hazel eyes, messy dusty blonde hair, and that mischievous smile that always reminded you that he was up to no good.

"I think you grew" I commented as I stepped away from him. He must have stood at least 6'2 by now. But instead of responded to my comment his eyes noticeably widened in a surprised look. It disappeared as quickly as I had seen it and he instead gave me that infamous cocky grin.

"Of course I have" He flexed a little, causing me to roll my eyes and punch his arm.

"You haven't changed at all"

He clutched at his chest, giving me a mock offended look. "But you just told me I looked taller"

"I was talking about up there" My index finger motioned to his head and he opened his mouth to make some smart comment which my mother interrupted.

"Hello Brackeon. It is good to see you again."

The cockiness left his look in a heartbeat and he appeared uncharacteristically sheepish, as he often did around my mother. "Hi Mrs. Mercer"

"Mr. Ward if you would not mind showing Raine to her room, her mother and I have some matters to discuss."

"Yes ma'am" Keon grabbed for my arm and began leading me out of the room until I wacked him away.

"I can walk for myself thank you"

"I can walk for myself thank you" He repeated my words in a mocking sassy tone and I reached out and punched his arm.

"Don't get me started. I will kick your ass" I assured him and he laughed freely.

"Yah we will see. I am the one who has been in the training for the past 8 months while you have been back in St. Louis. Don't pretend like you aren't wondering who is better now. In time we shall see, you may be surprised"

"I doubt it"

The open lobby area was so bright in contrast to the dark gray walls that lined it. You had three options. One was to walk straight ahead and go into the Commons area, apart from that you could head down two long hallways.

"This side goes to the guy's hall, and this side goes to the girls" He explained while leading me toward the girl's that was on the right.

"How do we get to our classes?" I asked.

"I'll show you. Patience young one"

"I am not young" I snapped and reached out to hit his arm again but he snatched my hand before I could.

"Happy Birthday by the way" He added with a twinkle in his hazel eyes and pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Oh gross!" I cried and yanked my hand away, rubbing it like I had been poisoned causing him to laugh.

"And to think that makes most girls blush" He commented thoughtfully.

I was grumbling about what his definition of girls was when he opened the door to the girl's hall and my eyes widened in surprise. Did it ever end? As far as I could see until the grey walls started to curve there were dark brown wooden doors lining the hall. There must have been 20 on either side that I could see. There were students wandering about freely. Most of the doors had been left open and girls were walking between them. The looks I was getting were not escaping my notice and much to my dismay I could feel my cheeks reddening. Girls paused what they were doing to look at me, and whispers followed. The anxiety was building in my chest and I found myself fighting the urge to run back the direction I came as fast as I could.

A sudden squeeze to my shoulder reminded me of Keon's presence. "Breathe" He ordered, barely loud enough for me to hear him. He walked noticeably faster, making his way quickly down to where the hall began to curve. There were about 10 more doors on either side and then the hall opened into a nice common area. The floor matched the deep blue carpet of the rest of the building, and there were couches lining the walls along with flat screen TV's and computers. It would seem they at least kept up with technology. The students gathered in the room were definitely eyeing me, but I pretended to not notice as I focused my attention on Keon as he explained to me where the small kitchen area was. "Those double doors over there lead you into a… recreational room I suppose you could call it. Both of the dorm areas have their own common place like this, and then the rec hall is more like books, pool and cards kind of place that we all share. It is also where you go through to get to the classes." He led me toward a stone staircase that matched the same gray color as the walls.

"Your room is up here" He said.

"How do you know?" I couldn't help but ask.

He only smiled and waited for me to walk ahead of him up the stairs first. The staircase curved as it went higher. About halfway up there was a stain glass window that was causing different colors of light to reflect off the walls as the moonlight shone through it. The floor evened out and there was another hallway. This one was much wider, with enough room for couches to be placed against the wall and a few study carrels here and there.

"Hi Keon" A familiar looking girl gave Keon a much too flirtatious smile as she exited one of the rooms and saw us. She preceded to completely ignore me, and then reach out and touch his arm and ask him how he was doing.

"Fine Lainey. This is my friend Raine" He motioned toward me, and at the same time casually stepped away from her touch. Lainey was a pretty girl. Her dark hair was cut short and curved along the line of her heart shaped face, but her brown almond shaped eyes narrowed at me like I was some sort of intruder.

She eyed me like I was a boring book and quickly turned her attention back to Keon. "Are you going to the movie downstairs tonight?" She asked while leaning toward him. I fought the urge not to laugh at the look on his face.

"I uh- was planning on it. I gotta get going though. I need to show Raine to her room" He dragged me away before she could respond.

"Quite the ladies man here huh? How does that make Kels feel?" I nudged him and he playfully shoved me away as we walked.

"She can handle herself" He replied. Yes that was true. Kelley wasn't the type to let something like another girl hitting on her man bother her. Kelley was my cousin and she and Keon has been dating since they were 16.

"Here you go"

We stopped in front of one of the dark wooden doors and I saw my name had been engraved into it. Keon was staring at me expectantly and I gave him an incredulous look.

"You have to open it. I can't" He explained while motioning toward the deep bronze door knob. As if he needed to clarify his point he reached out and jiggled the handle which didn't seem to budge at all.

"Only you can open it" He added when he saw the confused look I was giving him.

"How?" I asked.

"The Galenda connects everything here, it's like one intricate system. It codifies your blood with the handle so only your blood can open it. That is why there are no locks."

I eyed the handle, fairly certain that the second I tried to touch it I would be zapped. It seemed like that was the way my luck was going lately. But then I saw the amused look Keon was giving me.

"Scared or something?" he asked.

"No" I replied a little too quickly and reached out and was surprised at how easily the knob turned under my grasp. The door opened into a room with bright white walls. On either side in the corners of the room were beds made neatly, and to my surprise, one of them with my sheets from home. The other looked like a simple hospital white bed. Next to the bed and on either side of a window were two small bed side tables with clocks. To the left and right of the door were desks, where my laptop was already set up neatly. "How did all my stuff get up here so fast?" I asked.

"Who knows how anything around here really works" Keon replied whole making himself comfortable on the bed. At the ends of the beds were two large matching dressers, and beside them a wooden doors I could only assume led into closets. I went over to the dressed to look to see if my clothes were inside, but I only made it so far as to gaze into the mirror that sat atop the dresser and see that my chocolate brown eyes were now mixed with strands of light lilac.


	4. Chapter 3

**This is MY story and MY ideas.**

**Chapter 3**

I don't know what sound I expected to come out when I opened my mouth, but nothing really did. Instead I stared into the mirror with my mouth gaping until something like a low whimper came out.

"Why... Why…. _Why _is there… PURPLE… in my eyes?" I finally blurted the question out, and turned and stared incredulously at Keon who threw his hands up in defense.

"Don't look at me. I don't control what goes on here. But I haven't seen or heard anything like it before. Did it happen after the Gelenda took your blood?" He asked.

My attention turned to the mirror again. Great now I was some kind of freak. It my past wasn't going to give me enough unwanted attention, now this was going to throw even more on my plate. I took a few deep breaths, attempting to push the anxiety out of my chest. It must have happened then. It was the same shade of lilac purple that was now reflecting out of the basin.

"I think it looks hot personally"

I jumped when Keon's voice came from right behind me. His hazel eyes were serious as they followed my gaze into the mirror. While fighting the urge to roll my eyes I elbowed him. "You are supposed to say things like that. You are my best friend" My voice sounded so pathetically sad that I felt a jolt of embarrassment but he only smiled patiently.

"I think that would be if I was your boyfriend or something like that, which you know I told you if you ever start to change you mind…" he trailed off playfully and dodged away from my hand I sent out to whack him. "Don't get yourself worked up, just get settled in here and find your stuff while I go and look for Kelley. I am sure she wants to see you." I watched him walk out helplessly and just turned my attention back to the mirror. Maybe I could get colored contacts?

Eventually I turned away and allowed myself to fall face first onto my bed and stay like that until I couldn't hold my breath any longer. As I rolled on my side I was met with a familiar face. I reached out and pulled the picture off the night stand. Apparently I had missed it before when I was looking over the room. The frame lay against my chest as I crossed my arms and held it tightly. He wouldn't want me to be down on myself right now no matter what. I owed him that much but at the same time it just wasn't fair. Nothing in my life had been fair since that day 2 years ago…

"_You need to get out of here. Now. There isn't time to be wasted."_

_Annalise turned, eyeing the anxious guardian with uneasy eyes but Raine watched her give a stiff nod. "Come Raine" she encouraged me, her tone much sharper than usual and it did not go unnoticed._

_I know my chocolate brown eyes suddenly narrowed sharply. I yanked my arm back so hard that it came loose from my mother's firm grip. _

"_Raine what on earth-" Annalise began but I didn't want to hear it._

"_No mom, what on earth is with YOU? You drag me away to Paris for two months and then we suddenly 'must return now'" I knew I was being cruel with the way I mocked her urgent tone. "And now you're dragging me around underground with all these Guardians all around us like we are about to be attacked." I paused, hands on my hips and glaring hard. "You have some serious explaining to do."_

_A small sigh escaped Annalise's lips and it didn't escape my notice that they trembled as it did. I immediately felt the guilt wash over me. "Mom, I am sorry I didn't want to upset you it's just all of this is kind of scaring me and you know how I get when I am nervous."_

_My words didn't seem to make her feel any better. She knew that I didn't get scared easily so that probably didn't help. I was always the strong one; that is what dad said anyways. I was my father's daughter. All the way from my deep brown eyes and curls to my stubborn attitude, things don't get past me and she should have known better than to assume I wasn't going to try and get it out of her. Little did I know my world was about to come crashing down._

"_Ma'am please" The guardian was still attempting to keep a sense composure but the urgency overwhelmed his eyes._

"_You're right" she said to my surprise. "I do owe you one very large explanation but for now can we please do what this kind man wants."_

_I couldn't stop myself from glaring at the guardian, but the look on his face suddenly made me feel sick._

"_Alright" I agreed, feeling my stubbornness set in. _

"_Come this way." The Guardian told us. I think he said his name was Paul, and he didn't look much older than me. Maybe 8 to 10 years older. The path we were taking narrowed more and more as we wandered down it. I only took comfort in the fact that Paul seemed to know where he was going; otherwise this would have been completely creepy. This unsettling feeling in my stomach was not going away either and I knew why. My mother didn't keep things from me, why was she now?_

_Our flight had landed and we were immediately assured away by the Guardians. I mean the security was normal but we had never gone this direction before._

_A sudden loud bang like the sound of metal hitting cement came from just ahead and Paul paused, extending his arms out so quickly that I ran smack into them but he didn't budge. As I peered over his arm I felt my mother take my hand and squeeze it tightly. Her palm was sweaty… Gross she was definitely nervous._

"_Sorry-Sorry!" Came a call from ahead. A head popped out of a doorway a moment later and gave them a sheepish smile. Paul instantly relaxed and continued leading them down the hall. I had to move quickly to be careful not to trip over my own feet as my mom dragged me along. As we passed the doorway all there was inside was a simple lunchroom. I am not sure what I had expected, some secret communications room or a weapons room? Not a microwave._

_Finally an end I thought when I looked ahead and saw a door. Just as soon as I saw it the door swung open and a young man with jet black hair and eyes that seemed endless darkness appeared. He didn't appear to be much older than 22. "Finally" He began. "Come on we don't have much time." _

_I couldn't place his accent, I had definitely heard it before but I couldn't remember. Paul paused however and eyed him warily. "Where is Karl?" He asked._

"_He is up watching the point, come on." The young man with the accent encouraged Paul but Paul wasn't buying._

_The daylight was streaming in through the doorway the young man was now standing in front of. It was then when I concentrated closer that I saw it, the black scar right above his collarbone on the left side of his shirt._

_Everything happened very quickly then. I had opened my mouth to protest, but it only gaped in horror as I saw the blade fly through the air lightning fast and strait into Paul's heart. Before I could react to anything he had grasped me by my hair and flung my mother into the wall without even touching her. She slumped to the ground, unmoving. _

_I immediately struggled against him ignoring the screaming pain where he clutched my hair. My elbow finally connected with him right before he was about to drag me through the doorway. He stopped abruptly and slammed me hard against the stone wall. The pain flew through me and I could see the lights behind my eyes as I had to control the sudden wave of nausea that rolled through me. No… What was happening? Where was that man we had seen in the lunch room earlier? I opened my mouth and screamed as loud as I could, maybe he would hear me._

"_Shut your mouth or I will slit your mother's throat." His voice was in my ear, cold and shrill causing the hairs on the back of my neck to rise. His knife was now pushing against my throat, dangerously hard so any movement would tear into the tender flesh. "Go ahead, scream" He was toying with me now. The blackness in his eyes was dead, there was no flicker of anything remotely good in there. His face looked even younger then I originally thought. He must have been around 20._

_I swallowed hard and immediately regretted it when I felt the blade press too deep into my skin. His body tensed and he breathed in, deep and rough._

"_So young and yet your blood already calls to me" He trailed off, sounding in a daze._

_Another wave of nausea ran over me as I resisted the urge to gag again. A moment later he spun me around so my cheek was pressed against the cold wall. It was becoming more and more difficult to try and breathe as he pushed his weight against me. S some kind of groan escaped from deep inside him and he pressed his forehead against my neck. A cry of sheer pain escaped my lips before I could stop it as I felt his tongue slide along the line of blood the blade had caused. The pain shot through and scorched my entire body like fire was running through my veins, unlike anything I had ever felt or would ever want to feel again. His breath was hard and humid against my skin and I could feel the traitor tears spilling over onto my cheeks. I knew what my blood must have been doing to him, especially since he was marked. It was only going to make it ten times worse._

"_It's a shame you are your fathers daughter. You would be good for me" He murmured into my hair and I felt a rise of red hot anger rise up in me._

"_What the hell do you want from me" I snapped._

"_Open your eyes doll. We might as well make the best of it before you have to leave." He ignored my question and I opened my eyes out of sheer stubbornness. "They won't mind me having a little fun before I kill you. It isn't as if they need you."_

Kill me? What? Why would anyone want me dead?

"_I'm doing it!" He suddenly roared and I jumped in surprise. His eyes had averted to the ceiling. "I know that." He snapped still not looking at me. It was like he was talking to someone not in the room. He shook his head as if he was shaking away the voices, and then turned his attention back to me._

"_You are pretty little thing aren't you? I guess you would have to look somewhat special given all the things you are meant for" He mumbled to himself as his hand trailed up my waist and clutched my breast painfully and a small cry of pain escaped my lips but he only laughed. His grip tightened on me and he yanked me around sharply so I was facing him again. "Do you share your daddy's gift little girl?" He asked eyeing me skeptically._

_As stupid as it seemed the only reaction his question got out of me was to wonder where on earth he got off calling me little. He wasn't that much older than me. This would be the point where my mom would be scolding me for always being stubborn at the wrong time. My mom…. My eyes drifted to her still unconscious form on the ground and I felt my heart wrench. _

"_What?!" He barked, causing me to flinch again, I thought he had somehow got into my thoughts but his gaze was averted to the side this time, like he was talking to someone only he could see again. "Ya think?" His tone was sarcastic and bitter. He turned to me again, and this time I could see straight into his eyes. They were simply black, Black as the night as he stared at me with plain disgust and irritation. "Simon do this, Simon do that. Simon are you sure you got it? He thinks I am some kind of moron." He spat. "I am the real brains behind this shit. He just doesn't know it. As soon as you are your spirit loving father are gone he will see it, and so will everyone else."_

_He yanked me up, using his body to hold mine in place as my feet dangled off the ground and I was completely eye level with him. He breathed in my scent again, and his breath came out shakily as he exhaled this time. A humorless laugh escaped his lips. "It is almost time" He said with no emotion. Panic rose in my chest, completely unfamiliar but as real as it comes. Self defense popped into my head, what could I do? What could I get my hands on? I was a fast runner. If I could manage to get away I could run for help. What had even happened to the Guardian that was in the lunch room?_

_The blade was again pressing against me, but this time it had shifted more toward the back of my beck by my shoulder blade. If I were to move it would cut in for sure but it would be better than my throat. His faze pressed against my skin and I bit my lips hard to control the scream that threatened to come when his tongue pressed my cut again. His had snapped up again, and there was a murderous look in his eyes that he averted to the ceiling again._

"_I am ready when you are. Just get it over with already" He snapped. There was an eerie pause. "Of course the mom is down here, what do you think I am really a complete moron? You know what"_

_He was about to go on some kind of tangent with this voice in his head. I took my opportunity and lifted my knee into his crotch as hard as I could. The blade cut deeply into my skin as I slid from his grasp and he fell to the ground with a groan. As soon as I was free from his grasp I started down the hall as fast as I could but I didn't make it more than a few yards when something caught my foot and I fell hard to the ground._

"_Oh clever girl" He climbed on top of me and slid his hands around my throat, pushing down until he cut off my air that I was still trying to catch from my fall. I don't know what was more overwhelming, the pain or the nausea. I continued kicking and crawling, trying to keep up some fight against him but it was no use. My nails clawed into his skin, but he only gripped tighter, with a sick twisted look in my eyes. I thought of my mother, I thought of my father, and I thought of my best friend Keon. Who knew this was how it would end._

_Just when I thought the darkness would overcome me the pressure suddenly stopped. I breathed in with a noisy gasp, gulping the air into my empty lungs as much as I could. Something in the back of my head was screaming at me to get away still, but I could also hear voices around me. As things became more clear, I was blinking the spots away from my eyes and rubbing my tender throat. It only momentarily surprised me when I saw my hands were covered in blood. The pain in my neck and back began settling in, and I remembered all to clearly the feeling of the blade as it trailed into my skin._

"_Hey… Hey Raine are you alright?" Someone was shaking me gently. I couldn't understand why they sounded so frantic, or where they had come from for that matter. It was Karl, my dads head guardian. He was here, along with the guardian from the lunch room. He was eyeing me with a concerned expression, he looked like my mother. My mother!_

_I sat up too quickly, ignoring the protesting pains screaming through my body and I began to try and stand and make me way toward her but I couldn't go anywhere. Karl was holding me tightly._

"_I got her, go after the kid" He growled._

"_Stop. My mom, I need to see if she's okay" I made feeble attempts to push him away but nothing was working._

"_She will be just fine" He assured me, his tone much softer. So soft and assuring I allowed myself to succumb to the darkness, suddenly feeling much lighter._


End file.
